


Runaways

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: Inspired by: [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fear, Going Home, Pining, mentions of past one night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: Sunggyu has to go... so Woohyun goes with him





	Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally written as a Sterek fic titled: [Road to California](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10601262)

Woohyun shoves his hands into the front pockets of his hoody. But it’s not because he’s cold. The night’s almost warm even. But he’s a little shaky from all the rush. He can’t believe he’s doing this… he’s taking a chance and actually doing it.

“Hey!” Sunggyu calls, running out from the alley, his own bag slung over his shoulder as he stares at Woohyun in disbelief. “You’re here.”

“I told you I’d be.” Woohyun says, picking up his own bag as Sunggyu joins him in a brisk walk away from the area. It is night and dark and they both know they’ve waited too long. They should have left a long time ago. But Sunggyu didn’t think he’d make it out alive. He didn’t think he’d survive on his own.

Which is why Woohyun had suggested he follow.

“You don’t have to do this.” Sunggyu says, watching Woohyun and trying to focus on moving one foot after another. “You shouldn’t have to-”

“I do.” Woohyun says, sacrificing the next few moments of walk-time to look at Sunggyu just so that Sunggyu knows that Woohyun is in this with him. He’s in this with him because of so much more than the fact that Sunggyu’s just run from the whore house above the strip club where Woohyun works. He’s in this because Sunggyu’s had him so far in love ever since that one night when he’d looked at Woohyun and hadn’t seen a loud mouth or a greasy cheese ball. He’d looked at him with his tiny, soulful eyes and Woohyun had known he’d be lost forever.

Now here he was, six months later and abandoning his whole life because Hong had beaten Sunggyu for the last time.

Sunggyu seems to understand. Because he doesn’t question Woohyun anymore. He just follows. If Woohyun is doing this out of love for Sunggyu, then they don’t have to talk about it. They can both file it under the long list of things that the two of them never talk about.

When they manage to get on the bus and secure the seats at the very back, Sunggyu is still tense, grabbing at his knees and looking straight ahead.

“We’ll be fine.” Woohyun says, looking out the window but trying not to seem worried.

“Everyone who has run from Hong has come back dead.”

“We’ll be the first who don’t.”

“He won’t kill me, Woohyun.” Sunggyu says.  _“He’ll kill you.”_  He doesn’t say.

But Woohyun can read the words that Sunggyu doesn’t speak right off his lips. He might just be another stripper in Hong’s establishment but Sunggyu’s been his prized possession for years. He knows the stakes. He’s not so naive. Which is why he’d called home the moment he’d decided he wanted to run. Woohyun may be in love, but he is not a fool. His father is a Senator with deep connections in the state. And even though Woohyun had run from the life his father had always wanted, knowing that he and Sunggyu were going to need help was enough for Woohyun to decide he’d do anything his father wanted. If only he’d protect them.

His father hadn’t even hesitated.

 _“Come home, Woohyun.”_  He’d said, voice heavy with familiarity and relief.

Being the horrible son he’d had to be to run away, he was not about to question the fact that his father had been right. He would need to come home, eventually.

“We’ll be the first.” He repeats, believing it more.

“How do you know?” Sunggyu had asks.

“If we make it to Jeonju.” Woohyun says. “Hong will never hurt you again.”

 


End file.
